What she Said
by Sielent Soul of the Sun
Summary: Inu reflects on his feelings for two different people. Kinda Inu/Kag


Disclaimer: I will say this once and only once I do NOT own Inu-Yasha!!!! I can only wish and that won't do a thing.  
  
Author's note: hi ya peoples!!! : receives blank stares: Whatever. Anyway in my story anything in () s are comments I make, mostly sarcastic ones being the sarcastic person I am. Just ask Maiden of the Moon. Anyway this is a song fic with a cliché plot! Isn't it exciting!! Anyway the song is "That's What She Said" a Backstreet Boy song. (Not on first cd, Millennium, Black & Blue, or Ch. One greatest hits cds) Anyway hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!(  
  
* InuYasha sat in a tree generally really pissed about what had just happened with Kagome. (can u guess what)  
  
"Feh, stupid girl,"InuYasha muttered heatedly to himself flashing back to the days earlier events.  
  
* He woke up to the usual sound of Sango pummeling a certain monk without any mercy.  
  
HENTI!!!!!!!!!!!! She shrieked battering Miroku with her boomerang again.  
  
InuYasha sighed, 'Would this ever end?' He thought glancing at them again he thought, 'nope.'  
  
To escape the racket the half-demon left the hut.  
  
Kagome watched as he left deciding to follow him, getting weary from this all too familiar seen.  
  
InuYasha being in deep thought didn't hear or smell the teen's presence.  
  
Mainly because as he walked through the forest he noticed Kikyo's (gag) soul skimmers (or whatever they're called).  
  
He suddenly emerged in to a clearing, in which Kikyo was standing (what a shock, told you I was sarcastic).  
  
"InuYasha, I've been waiting for you," she said in her cold voice, "If you truly love me, then come to Hell with me."  
  
Kikyo, I-," InuYasha started to reply as he pulled her into an embrace. (somebody shoot me now, I am in soooooooooo much pain must keep them in character)  
  
This was enough for Kagome who had been watching silently from the bushes. She sprang up and dashed for the well, tears forming in her eyes threatening to pour like flooded rivers down her cheeks.  
  
InuYasha heard a sound from the bushes and looked to see the teen from the future retreating into the distance.  
  
The half demon let go of Kikyo and went after Kagome.  
  
Kagome knew InuYasha would probably come after with another lame excuse she yelled, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIIIIIIIIIT!  
  
At this InuYasha began smashing into the ground. Allowing the heartbroken teen to jump into the well not glancing back.  
  
As the spell wore off and InuYasha mumbling very colorful words leapt into a nearby tree into the position we found him in at the beginning.  
  
* After reflecting on the "fun" filled morning, InuYasha decided to look at what his own feelings on Kikyo and Kagome really were.  
  
He thought back to before Kikyo had died and what their so-called "love" really was.  
  
~There are people who say what you want to hear  
  
Even on a rainy day  
  
They'll tell you the sky is clear  
  
When you really really love someone  
  
Am I right when you say that you them near  
  
And if you can even tell them things that they wanna hear  
  
"InuYasha I will always love you," Kikyo's voice rang in Inu's head  
  
~Always forever,  
  
All the things she said  
  
Never say never,  
  
Those simple lies that she fed  
  
I will never leave you,  
  
All the love I thought she had.  
  
But can you blame me no  
  
'Cause that's what she said  
  
That's what she said  
  
She told me we'd see forever  
  
That's what she said, she said yeah  
  
Then InuYasha thought to Kagome  
  
~There are people who say what they really mean  
  
She said she'd always be there  
  
She said she'd always care  
  
Thinking back to Kikyo  
  
~But just when you think  
  
That you can trust that someone you love  
  
Tell me why do you know how stars can fall from above  
  
'Was Kikyo lying all that time to me' InuYasha thought.  
  
'How could she, how could she dare?!' Then another thought popped into his head 'If she really "loved" me for who I am why did she want me to become human.'  
  
~Always, forever  
  
Were things she said  
  
Never say never  
  
Those simple lies that she fed  
  
I will never leave you  
  
All the love I thought she had  
  
But can you blame me, no  
  
'Cause that's what she said  
  
'What should he do now' Inu thought to himself.  
  
~That's what she said  
  
She told me we'd see forever  
  
That's what she said, she said yeah  
  
That's what she said  
  
She told me we'd see forever  
  
That's what she said, oh yeah  
  
That's what she said  
  
She told me we'd be together  
  
That's what she said, she said yeah  
  
'Cause u made promises that you  
  
couldn't keep  
  
But you're not hurting yourself  
  
You're only hurting me  
  
Why would you say things that you really didn't mean  
  
Oh, how can I make you see  
  
Just what you did to me  
  
It was then InuYasha decided he should go apologize to Kagome, the person that he finally realized he really loved.  
  
Gracefully leaping from the tree he ran towards the well. He jumped in and transported to the future.  
  
~Oh, you said how much you really care  
  
Just when I thought I was enough  
  
Girl how could you dare  
  
If I were you I could not lie even once to the face of the one I love so much  
  
As he made his way out the well house. InuYasha leapt for Kag's window to find she was fast asleep.  
  
~Always forever,  
  
All the things she said  
  
Never say never,  
  
Those simple lies that she fed  
  
I will never leave you,  
  
All the love I thought she had.  
  
But can you blame me no  
  
'Cause that's what she said  
  
That's what she said  
  
She told me we'd see forever  
  
That's what she said  
  
She told me we'd see forever  
  
That's what she said, oh yeah  
  
That's what she said  
  
She told me we'd be together  
  
That's what she said, she said yeah  
  
Oh, that's what she said  
  
So he sat on floor watching Kagome's sleeping figure admiring her beauty, as he slowly drifted to sleep thinking of his Kagome. *  
  
Author's final note: So did you like it?  
  
Please r&r.  
  
Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( ( ( 


End file.
